Love Spelled
by LiDOOL lADY
Summary: The winx girls get love spelled which causes them to fall madly in love with the first guy she sees! All the girls are mixed up with different guys! its a nightmare!
1. Shot Down

The girls were having a good day so far, as they were on their way going to the mall with the boys.

Stella-sigh Today's a nice day to go the mall! I cannot wait to get a facial and buy some new clothes!

Bloom-Everyday to you is a nice day to the mall Stella!

Sky,Brandon,Timmy,and Riven are navigating the aircraft.

Everyone laughed

Flora- reading the newspaper for some reason lol OHH! look guys! A witch escaped from the Magix jail!

Helia- She looks rather dangerous!

Techna-Let me do an analysis

Musa-Eh...Helia's right, she does look dangerous. But no ugly witch is going to do anything to us!

Techna-Looks like she's from the Manipulator Realm don't ask! lol just came up with it out of thin air:

While they were passing above the forest, a strange hooded figure came out of the shadows and shot the aircraft down!

ALL-AHHHHHHH!!!!

Techna-TIMMY! Control the damn thing:o! lol

Timmy-I can't! We're moving too fast!

Stella-I think I'm gonna hurl!

Sky-Calm DOWN!!

As they went down, they crashed into a bunch of trees.

Bloom-ughh...

Brandon-Is everyone ok?? How are you Stella?

Stella-sat up groggily uhh...i'm okay...i think.

They got out of the aircraft.

Musa-uhh guys??

Riven-What?

Musa-I think there's something or someone hiding behind that tree over there. She said pointing to a tall bulky tree.

Bloom-Who are you? Show yourself!

A tall dark figure slowly walked toward them.

A dark purple light flashed at the girls. Leaving the boys helplessly speechless.

A soft cackle was heard and then a bright flash of light and the person was gone!


	2. Mixed up,Messed up

lol okay more MusaxRiven in honor of mimiglitter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys just stood there motionless, until Riven broke the eerie silence.

Riven ran over to Musa who like the other girls,were lying on the ground knocked out.

The guys finally followed and ran to their girlfriends.

Sky-Bloom?..Bloom...? Wake up please!

Timmy-Techna...Techna...

Riven-Musa...

Brandon-Stella...Stella...? Wake up!

Helia-Flora?Flora???

They kept on shaking the girls to wake up,but they won't. So they laid them back on the ground,stood up and discussed on how to figure this all out.

While they were doing that, the girls finally woke up!

Stella saw Timmy.:

Bloom saw Helia.

Techna saw Riven.

Flora saw Brandon.

Musa saw Sky.

--------------------------------------------

whoa...odd combination right??

--------------------------------------------

They immediately stood up,looking all like they were in a trance kinda and walked towards their "supposedly lovers".

Stella-"Heyy googaly bear!!" she cooed to Timmy.

Timmy-WHOA,he stumbled.

Brandon gets red-faced.

Bloom-she flirtaiously walks up to Helia. "Dinner tonight? My place 8:00."

Helia-"Umm...are you feeling okay Bloom?" he says backing up a little bit,cause she was too close for comfort.

Sky tightens his fist.

Techna-"What's up hot-stuff?" she says winking at him.

Riven-"You need to get away from me!!"

Timmy looks like he's about to blow up!!

Brandon sees Flora swaying her hips as she walks up to him.So he starts walking backwards kinda scared.

Helia sees this and get wide-eyed.

Musa-giggles Sky sweetie come over here and let me give you a kiss!! MUAH MUAH!!

Sky-AHH!! he runs away from her!

Riven is ready to punch Sky.

b ALL /b the guys have steam coming out of their heads!

The Boys-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!

They are threateningly stare at their girlfriends!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Figuring a way out! :

Brandon-Okay guys is this some kind of joke??

Helia-Yeah and if it is...its not that funny...

Bloom-Why, what ARE you talking about Helia?? she said batting her eyelashes

Helia-What I'm saying is you and the rest of the girls are CREEPING me OUT!!

The girls act like nothing's wrong.

Musa starts walking towards Sky

Sky-WHOA stay 50 feet away from me!! he said stopping her from getting any closer.

Riven-Okay this is enough! We need to bring them back to Ms. Faragonda and get them straightened out right NOW!!

Timmy-I'm with you on that one. he said looking cautiously at Stella.

Sky-Okay but how are we gonna bring them back without being harassed?

Brandon-The safest way will be making them drink a sleeping potion.

Helia-Good idea, i'll go get it from the ship.

Timmy-And while he's doing that, I have to fix the ship.

Helia and Timmy start toward the ship leaving Sky,Brandon,and Riven behind to look after the girls.

Moments later...

Musa-mmhmmm...yawning

Stella-eyes drooping closed slowly

Bloom-already on the ground sleeping

Techna-nearby snoring

Flora-falling asleep

Boys-PHEW!! wiping their heads

Sky-Glad thats over with.

Riven-Now thats settled, lets carry them back in ship and go back to Alfea.

One by one they pick up their girlfriends and walk inside the ship.

_Author's Note_

_Sorry i haven't updated in soooooo long! i've been really busy with school. (: keep the reviews coming! ml_

_ohh and sorry soo short! i have a headache right now soo i'll try and make it longer later on! (:_


End file.
